Zuri Ross
Zurianna "Zuri" Zenobia Ross is one of the three main protagonists of Bunk'd ''for the first three seasons. She is the youngest child of the Ross family. Her adoptive parents are Morgan and Christina Ross. Zuri has three older siblings, Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross. She was adopted from ''Uganda, Africa at birth. She is portrayed by Skai Jackson. Biography Background Zuri comes from Africa and was adopted by the Ross family and lived in the family's multi-million penthouse with her nanny, Jessie, her lazy butler, Bertram, her siblings, and her parents, who were rarely there. History Zuri has had fun times at camp (such as the time when she starts a candy business with Jorge). Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Zuri went to camp with her sister Emma Ross and her brother Ravi Ross. She met Lou and Tiffany and instantly became friends, despite being a polar opposite to Tiffany. When Emma receives a note from Xander to meet him in the woods, Zuri goes with her despite Emma's protest. They got lost in the forest but were soon found by Ravi, Tiffany, Jorge, Xander, Lou, and Hazel. At the end of the episode, Zuri mentioned how she had thrown Tiffany's flashcards into the fire as she wanted her to stop studying and enjoy camp. Gone Girl In Gone Girl, Zuri and Jorge set up a candy smuggling ring selling candy to the campers, which has been banned in camp. When Tiffany threatens to tell Gladys, they give her some candy but she becomes addicted and eats their entire stock. When Jorge realizes that Tiffany has a problem, he holds an intervention to try and break her addiction, which Zuri discovers. She yells at Jorge and he decides to stop selling candy and goes to grab all the money to return it. Later on, Gladys catches him with all the money and makes him explain himself. She asks who's he's working with and he says no one once seeing Zuri's face. Once Gladys leaves, Zuri asks why he didn't tell on her. Jorge says it's because their friends and friends don't rat each other out. At the end of the episode, Jorge and Zuri introduce Tiffany to video games, thus breaking her candy addiction. But that brings another problem, as she becomes addicted to video games! Camp Rules In Camp Rules, Zuri and Emma clash as they aren't used to sharing a bathroom. The argument continues when Zuri uses Emma's diamond-encrusted nail file and they start breaking each others stuff. Since Emma and Zuri won’t stop fighting, Lou sends them out in a canoe in the middle of the lake to work things out. They argue throughout the canoe trip and after a few hours, they try to pull themselves back in, but find that the rope tethering them to the dock has snapped! They continue arguing until they hear Xander and Lou calling for help. They manage to find them, but they are both stuck to some fishing line. Zuri tells Emma to use the nail file to cut them free, which she does and succeeds. They talk through their differences and share a hug in forgiveness. Smells Like Camp Spirit In Smells Like Camp Spirit, Zuri gets spots all over her face thanks to bad luck. When Emma gives the Spirit Stick to Xander, it brings bad luck to her entire cabin, including Zuri. To stop the bad luck and appease the forest spirits, Zuri offers her 'favorite' stack of cash. When it doesn't work, Zuri instantly takes her money back even though she has enough already. The day after Ravi finds the Spirit Stick, Zuri's spots disappeared and everything went back to normal. The Ones That Got Away In The Ones That Got Away, Zuri teams up with Tiffany for the fishing competition. Instead of actually catching a fish, Zuri convinces Tiffany to cheat. They take a fish from the mess hall and pretend to catch it by the lake when Gladys is around, to avoid suspicion. They then stuff the fish so it looks bigger. They win the competition but as they get their award, the fish splits open revealing that they cheated. Gladys punishes them by making them do kitchen duty. Can You Hear Me Now In Can You Hear Me Now, Zuri and Emma try harbouring a phone that should be handed in. They need a router so they trick Ravi and Tiffany into building one on top of the Grizzly cabin flagpole. When Lou discovers that Emma and Zuri have the missing phone, she feels betrayed as she defended them when Hazel accused them of having it. When Emma destroys the router, Tiffany and Zuri are both crushed but Zuri tells them how she and Emma lied to them. At the end of the episode, Lou, Xander, Tiffany, Jorge, and Ravi eat the deli food that Zuri ordered, which is the reason she had the phone in the first place. Friending with the Enemy In Friending with the Enemy, Zuri goes to the woods along with Tiffany, Ravi and a famous TV producer called DR Hunter Brody to prove The Kikiwaka exists. DR Brody is the host of Zuri's favorite TV Show 'For Reals'. Tiffany gets a signal on her tracking device and they follow the signal thinking it's the Kikiwaka. The signal leads them to a cave and they make Ravi go first after hearing a growl from the cave. Zuri pretends not to be afraid but freaks out when they see a large monster walking towards them. They find out that DR Brody is a fraud and they leave him behind in the cave. Later on, we see Zuri blackmailing DR Brody to wear the suit so she can make money from it or she'll tell his boss that he's a fraud. Waka, Waka, Waka! In Waka, Waka, Waka! Zuri cuts a deal with Gladys to use the students to make Kikiwaka dolls in exchange that she uses Gladys' shower. When Zuri makes promises she can't keep, the campers rebel and protest against her. Zuri apologises to them and buys them all pizza to say sorry and also says they don't have to work anymore. Secret Santa In Secret Santa, Zuri gets lost in the woods with Xander, Tiffany, and Jorge. They spot a cabin and ask the old man inside for directions back to camp, but he's hostile towards them. They leave the mans' cabin but Jorge runs back in as he needs the toilet. When they sneak back into the house and Jorge thinks the guy is Santa, Zuri and the others tell him that he's being ridiculous but Jorge and Tiffany sneak back into the guy's cabin. Zuri and Xander go after them and tell them to leave the guy alone. They find out that the guy is Santa but he's done with Christmas. They convince Santa to believe in Christmas again and end the episode at the campfire. Counselors' Night Off In Counselors' Night Off, Zuri rebels against Ravi when he has to run the entire camp by himself when Emma sneaks off to The Spot to spy on Xander. When he tries running the camp his way by making the campers do things they don't enjoy, they rebel by locking Ravi up in his cabin. Later on, Zuri apologizes and lets Ravi out when the camp goes out of control and he'll get in trouble if Gladys finds out. Zuri and Ravi work together to stop the campers from attacking the camp across the lake and they all clean up the camp before Emma and Xander get back. At the end of the episode, Zuri heads out to The Spot with the rest of the campers and listens to Xander's song. There's No Place Like Camp In There's No Place Like Camp, Zuri works with the others to cheer Jorge up since he's homesick and works kitchen duty in the mess hall. After breaking the oven and the microwave, the girls go to the forest and forage for food but Lou accidentally covers herself in Diablo Leaves making her hallucinate. Later on, everyone besides Lou, dress up like Jorge's family and act out a dinner scene. Zuri pretends to be Jorge's grandmother while Ravi pretends to be Jorge's grandfather. By the end of the episode, Lou's fine and Jorge's back to normal. Luke's Back In Luke's Back, Zuri fights in an archery battle with all of Camp Kikiwaka and her brother Luke to win The Spot over Camp Champion. Luke tells Xander about one of Emma imperfections and they end up arguing over it. Throughout the episode, Zuri gets caught up in their arguments and while shouting at them to stop, she gets knocked out of the game. At the end of the episode when Luke mentions another one of Emma imperfections, Zuri promises to tell Xander later. Her and her siblings share a hug before Luke goes back to Summer School. No Escape In No Escape, Zuri and Jorge sneak into town after she lost her headphones and for Jorge to get his graphic novel. After paying for their stuff, they were about to go back to camp, until they were caught by Emma and Xander. As they left, Jorge accidentally broke a statue and the others rushed back to see what happened. The shop owner, Ted tells them that they owe him 200 bucks and forced them to work to pay off their debt as the shop owner claims that it's priceless. Zuri has had enough knowing that Jorge is responsible and was about to leave. However, Emma stops her because even though she didn't break the statue, she snuck out of camp and dragged everyone into this position, but Zuri ignores her and was about to leave until she saw Gladys coming and they all hide. When Gladys left, Jorge and Zuri later find out that there are more statues and that the one Jorge broke and all the statues were actually worth 10 dollars and the four of them go back to camp. They manage to sneak back into camp and luckily Gladys doesn't find out that they left in the first place when Jorge threw Zuri's headphones to trip Gladys, but they both lost their stuff when Gladys took them. Close Encounters of the Camp Kind In Close Encounters of the Camp Kind, Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge find some goo by the docks. Jorge thinks it's an alien but Zuri says he's crazy. The next day, Zuri meets a boy called Marsh and she finds him cute. Jorge and Tiffany think that Zuri's been brainwashed when she says she's glad to be at camp. When she's on a date with Marsh, Tiffany, and Jorge catch them in a net. When they ask Marsh about his strange, somewhat alien, characteristics, he says he's writing a sci-fi novel and that's why he's acting that way. He goes to a cooking camp but gives Zuri his number. The next day, Jorge and Tiffany apologize to Zuri and she accepts it. Gladys comes by and tells them that it's safe to go in the lake again, but Zuri said Gladys never told them wasn't safe. Gladys told them that a boat engine blew up the other night and there are metal and blue fluid everywhere. Zuri tells Gladys to blame Jorge and Tiffany for scaring Marsh away, but she didn't know anything about a new camper. Crafted and Shafted In Crafted and Shafted, Zuri goes with Jorge, Emma, Xander, and Tiffany on a camping trip in the woods. When Emma and Xander try to rush through the night so they can have some alone time, Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge intentionally stay up. Zuri, Tiffany, and Jorge go after Emma and Xander when they go missing. Tiffany and Zuri end up finding them but get stuck in the mine shaft as well, leaving Jorge to save them. At the end of the episode, Tiffany, Zuri, and Jorge set up a date for Emma and Xander in the mine shaft to show their thanks. Boo Boos and Birthdays In Boo Boos and Birthdays, Zuri distracts Tiffany while Lou and Emma plan her birthday party. Zuri tells them what Tiffany likes and at first, they don't listen. At the end of the episode, the three of them hold a party in their cabin involving things that Tiffany likes. For Love and Money In For Love and Money, Zuri, Emma and Lou are sent into town to pick up Gladys' bug spray. Lou meets a good looking lumberjack named Noah and falls for him. He seems nice but Emma and Zuri realize he's using Lou for carpentry work. They expose Noah but upset Lou in the process. Personality Zuri is the twelve-year-old daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross. Zuri is very sassy, sarcastic, and mischievous. She has a hilarious sense of humor. She enjoys talking to her stuffed bear, Chubby, and her imaginary friend, Millie the Mermaid (deceased). She is also very lovable and has a special bond with all three of her siblings, as well as Jessie, Bertram and her parents. It also hinted throughout the series, "JESSIE" that Zuri will change interests, hobbies, etc. Physical Appearance Zuri is best known for her cuteness and adorable face. She's a thin girl with dark skin, and curly black hair. Her fashion sense is very girly, similar to her sister Emma. She enjoys wearing bright colors and used to love tutus. Zuri also used to love bows and tiaras. Like Emma, Zuri has a passion for fashion, only, unlike Emma, most of her ideas are childish. She knows how to be creative with her fashion sense. Relationships Family Emma Ross Main Article: Emma and Zuri Sister Emma is Zuri's older sister. They love hanging out with each other and enjoy each other's company. Emma braids Zuri's hair occasionally and Zuri sits on Emma's lap a lot. She helps Emma with her fashion webcast Kitty Couture by making stuff such as (g)litter boxes and steaks. Their relationship together is very nurturing and they love each other. Though, at times, Emma makes Zuri mad as she discovers her older sister isn't as, "imaginative", as she used to be and is rather in love with the latest fashion styles. Though, Emma will go just out of her way after the day is done to go and help Zuri. Though sometimes she finds Zuri rather as, "the annoying nuisance". Ravi Ross Main Article: Ravi and Zuri Brother Ravi is Zuri's second oldest brother. Zuri and Ravi are extremely close. They care for each other a lot. Though, whenever Zuri knows Luke isn't on the spot, she blames Ravi for her mistakes, and unlike Luke, he never plots to get her back and accepts, though he gets her back by Jessie soon finding out and blaming Zuri. Sometimes, Ravi makes Zuri rather mad. Friends Tiffany Good Friend Main Article: Tiffany and Zuri TBA Jorge Friend Main Article: Jorge and Zuri Jorge and Zuri are good friends and are both campers. In "Gone Girl" when Tiffany became addicted to candy, Jorge tried to help her through it but Zuri wasn't happy about this as Tiffany was their best customer. They are similar as they both break the rules. They've had many subplots throughout the show. Xander Friend Main Article: Zuri and Xander Ravi (Zuri's brother) and Xander are both a part of the Grizzly Cabin. They've had many subplots together throughout the show. Xander is currently dating Zuri's sister, Emma Ross. Lou Friend Main Article: Lou and Zuri Lou and Zuri are both a part of the Wood Chuck cabin. Lou is best friends with her sister Emma Ross, but they are still good friends. [[Griff|'Griff']] Love interest Main Article: Griff and Zuri Griff and Zuri are good friends. During The Great Escape, Griff and Zuri started dating. Quotes Zuri Ross/Quotes|Season 1 Trivia * Zuri Ross has appeared in five different live-action Disney Channel Shows: *# Jessie *# Austin & Ally *# Good Luck Charlie *# K.C. Undercover *# Bunk'd *# Additionally, an animated Zuri appeared on Ultimate Spider-Man * She will not be appearing in Season 4 along with Emma and Ravi. * She is the only one of the Main Cast to appear in every episode of Jessie and Bunk'd. (Bunk'd Season 4 exempt) ** Emma is absent for two episodes of Jessie and appears in every episode of Bunk'd. ** Ravi appears in every episode of Jessie but is absent for one episode of Bunk'd. ** Luke appears in every episode of Jessie, but only appears in two episodes of Bunk'd. ** Bertram is absent for one episode of Jessie, and only appears in one episode of Bunk'd. ** Lou, Xander, Jorge, Tiffany, Matteo, Finn, and Destiny do not appear at all in Jessie. ** Jessie does not appear at all in Bunk'd ** It is mentioned that she has a fake sickness which involves not using electroics can make her sick. Appearances Appearances: 58/73 Season 4 Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters